Hart for a Hart
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: The Kingsman now have a new Enemy on their hands a Women named Lola Night that has her eyes on Harry . this is not Hartwhen Thair will be some Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hart for a Hart

I do not own "Kingsman." I only own my character, Lola. I guess the actress I see for her is Bryce Dallas Howard. I want to give a shout out to LuLuLight, who helped me plan out this story.

Chapter 1

In a mansion on the outskirts of London, a woman with red hair and a suit dress sat at her desk, looking at her files. Well, okay, they weren't files, but pictures of a man.

"Activate Spy Cams," she said, pressing a button on her necklace, "Let's see what Mr. Hart is up to today, shall we?"

The camera showed Mr. Hart talking to a young boy at a bar.

"So, that is what you are up to," she said.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter," she said.

Another woman with brown hair walked in to the room.

"Miss Lola, I've tracked Mr. Hart all day and it seems he and his companion are going to the bank," the woman said.

"Well done, Erica. Ready the car, and is my jumpsuit ready yet?" Lola asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It is right here," Erica said, handing her the jumpsuit.

"Great. It's going to happen today. I have been waiting so long for this moment. Harry Hart will soon be mine again," Lola said, going to her room to put on the suit.

It had been so long since she last saw him, before he dumped her in order to become a spy for Kingsman, a London spy agency. She was going to make him pay. At first she wanted to kill him, but then she thought it would be much more fun to get him back. Maybe it would be just like it was in the good old days. Once Lola changed into her navy blue jumpsuit, she looked at herself in the mirror, her dark red hair hanging over her shoulders.

"The car is ready, Miss," Erica said.

"Good. Let's get a move on, shall we?" Lola walked out to her car.

Sitting down in her black sedan, she pondered, "Ah…Missus Lola Hart."

"Of course, there is the matter of Eggsy Erwin," she considered.

She knew about Eggsy's skills because he killed Richmond Valentine. How a street kid like him was able to take out one of the world's top billionaires was beyond her. Not that Lola was complaining; she couldn't stand Valentine. He had fired her.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart for a Hart

Chapter 2

"So, tell me again why you wanted me to accompany you to the bank?" Eggsy asked.

"Wow, you are just full of questions, aren't you, Eggsy?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I have a lot. Like, how did you manage to survive getting shot in the head?" Eggsy was definitely interested.

"I told you. It wasn't a bullet; it was a tranquilizer," Harry explained, walking ahead of Eggsy.

"Wait! You are walking too fast. What is your deal? You seem a bit on edge," Eggsy said.

"I'm fine," said Harry, as they walked into the bank.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to lose you again," said Eggsy.

"And you won't," Harry assured him.

"To answer your question," Harry continued, "I knew I was going to get shot. I knew Valentine wouldn't want to leave me alive, so I prepared for it."

As soon as they walked into the bank, the skylight on the roof broke open. A bunch of people in leather jumpsuits came in through the skylight.

"Alright, everyone down on the ground," said one of them.

Everyone in the bank knelt on the ground.

"Should we do something?" Eggsy asked.

"Not at the moment," Harry said.

Eggsy and Harry knelt with the rest of the crowd.

"Alright, people! We do not want any money. I am here for something, actually, make that someone," she walked over to Harry and Eggsy.

She removed her mask. She had shoulder length red hair, with bangs, and green eyes. She looked at Harry.

"Ah, Harry Hart. So nice that we can cross paths again; although, I never thought it would be like this," she said.

"Kathleen Miller," Harry said.

"Oh, it's Lola Kathleen now," Lola said.

"You know her?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes. We dated a long time ago in college," said Harry.

"Dated? Oh, it was more than that. We were engaged until he dumped me," said Lola.

"Oh my gosh, Kathleen," Harry said.

"Lola," she corrected.

"Okay, then, Lola, I'm so sorry about what happened," Harry said.

"Sorry? Because of you I had to drop out of school! Well, now I'm here to take back what is mine. So, sweetheart, will you play nice and come with me or…?"

Lola turned to her guards. A guard walked over to Eggsy and pointed it at Eggsy's head.

"I can shoot your friend," she said.

"Alright, don't do this," said Harry.

Harry put up his hands in fake surrender, but then he electrocuted her with his ring.

"You didn't think I would go down without a fight, did you?" Harry said.

Eggsy smiled at his mentor's bravery. He tackled the person holding the gun to his head. Everyone in the bank scrambled for the exit, until the only ones left in the bank were Eggsy, Harry, Lola and her guards.

"Well, that was a foolish move," said Lola.

"As was yours," said Harry.

"You haven't changed much, have you? Still the same person you were years ago. Well, I've got news for you, Harry. I have changed. But, my feelings for you are still here. I mean, I don't know why," said Lola.

Lola took out her gun and shot at Harry, but Harry took out his umbrella and blocked the bullets. He hit 'stun' and Lola swiftly fell to ground.

"Come on, Eggsy, we need to leave," said Harry.

They quickly left the bank. Out on the sidewalk, Eggsy asked, "Who was that woman?"

"I dated her a long time ago. Like she said, I broke it off with her. I hated doing it, but it had to be done. I haven't seen her in years. I had no idea she would come back for revenge," said Harry.

"We need to tell Merlin and Roxy," Eggsy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Heart for a Hart Chapter 3

Eggsy and Harry entered the tailor shop.

"So, do you have any other psycho ex-girlfriends you want to tell me about?" Eggsy asked.

"No. I never dated anyone else but her," said Harry, as they went into the back room.

"Well, so now we have a new enemy on our hands," said Eggsy.

"Yes, it would appear so," said Harry.

"Well, compared to Valentine, she might be a bigger challenge," said Eggsy.

Once they got down to the main floor, Merlin and Roxy were already there, waiting for them.

"I saw what happened on the screen. I am glad to see you both are okay," said Merlin.

"Yes, we are fine," said Harry, "I've been in worse situations than that. I got shot, remember?"

"So, who was she anyway?" Merlin asked, "I get the feeling I've seen her somewhere before."

"Her name is Kathleen, although she says she goes by 'Lola' now," said Harry.

"Wait. You mentioned a Kathleen before. Wasn't she a woman you dated before you joined Kingsmen?" Merlin asked.

"You told Merlin?" Eggsy asked Harry.

"Yes," said Harry, "We not only dated. We were engaged, and I guess she didn't take the break up well."

"You can say that again! She almost gave the bank a makeover with my blood," said Eggsy.

"Yes, well, we haven't seen the last of her," Harry said.

Harry's phone beeped. He looked at the text. Eggsy looked at the phone.

"Is it from her?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes. She invited me back to her place. She wants to have dinner with me," said Harry.

"Why would she want that?" Merlin asked.

"I have no idea," said Harry.

"Are you going to go?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, it would be a good way to find out what she's up to," said Harry.

"Alright, Galahad, just be careful this time," Merlin told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart for a Hart

Chapter 4

Harry stood outside Lola's house. It wasn't just a house, but a mansion. The door opened, and a brunette stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Miss Night," said Harry.

"Ah, yes. She is expecting you. Right this way."

Harry followed her. The house was beautiful, with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The rest of the house was equally as pretty. Once they made it to the dining room, it was smaller than the other rooms in the house. Two candles were lit. Harry sat at the table. The door opened and Lola walked in the room. She was wearing a green halter dress. She had a green and silver bracelet around her wrist. She took a seat at the table across from Harry.

"Ah, good evening, Harry. It's nice to see you in a more pleasant circumstance," said Lola.

"Yes, I must say it is," Harry said.

"I do apologize for the little mishap at the bank, but I wanted to see you again," Lola said.

"Ah, I see. Why did you want to see me? To kill me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no. That is not what I wanted. I would have done that already, if that were the case and I would not have looked back, sweetheart."

Harry couldn't deny she was just as beautiful as years ago.

"I did get married once, but it didn't work out because I missed you so much," said Lola.

"Yes, but Kathleen, I…"Harry started.

"Lola. My name is Lola now," she said, getting frustrated.

"Okay, Lola, I'm not the same guy I was back then. I've moved on with my life," said Harry.

"Oh, but I think you still are that guy I dated years ago. I just need to find that guy again," she reached up a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Don't you remember that day you told me you loved me?"

"Yes, I remember it. But that is the past. Clearly, coming here was a big mistake," Harry stood up to leave.

Lola stepped in front of him.

"Well, wait. Before you leave, at least have a glass of wine with me. You know, between friends?" Lola poured two glasses of wine.

"Alright, fine I guess I can't turn down a glass of wine," Harry said.

Lola handed Harry a glass.

"To just being friends," Harry said.

They clinked glasses and Harry sipped his wine. Lola was not drinking. She smiled at Harry.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you walk out of here, did you?" Lola put her glass down on the table.

Harry realized what was happening. He dropped his glass, but it was too late. The drug was already in his system.

"You see, Harry. I am not the girl you dump. I am the girl who takes back what is hers," Harry heard Lola say before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart for a Hart

Chapter 5

Eggsy was nervously pacing the floor with his dog, JB, following him.

"I told him, 'Let me come with you, Harry.' But he said, 'Oh, no, Eggsy, I can handle myself,' like I'm still a child. I mean, who saved the world? Who fought against a woman with blades on her legs? Who killed Valentine?" Eggsy collapsed into a chair.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Michelle Erwin tried to assure her son, "but, in the meantime, Daisy is asleep in the next room, so calm down."

"Sorry, mum," said Eggsy. "It's just the last time he was gone this long, he almost died, and I already lost dad."

"I know. I miss your father, too," said Michelle.

Eggsy's phone rang.

"Hello, Harry?" Eggsy asked.

"No. This isn't Harry Hart. He is out cold right now," said a female voice.

"Who is this?" said Eggsy.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Erwin. I know you are smarter than that," she said.

Eggsy realized it could only be one person, "Lola?"

"Yes, you are a smart boy, Eggsy," she said.

"Where's Harry?" Eggsy asked.

"He's here with me, but don't try to talk to him because he is unconscious at the moment, like I said. Don't even think about coming after him. He's mine now," Lola hung up.

"Hello?! Answer this phone!" Eggsy screamed into the phone, but he knew she was gone.

"Great. Mum, I gotta go. Harry's been kidnapped," said Eggsy.

Eggsy grabbed his suit and walked out the door. He met Merlin at the tailor shop.

"That Lola woman called me. She has Harry," Eggsy said.

"I know," Merlin said. "I listened in on the call. I think I know what she's up to; come in here.

They walked into the meeting room. Eggsy had not been in this room since he found out the head of Kingsmen had betrayed them.

"So, what is she up to?" Eggsy asked.

"Well, she has created this perfume. It's designed to make people fall in love, but it only works on men," said Merlin.

"A love potion that makes men fall in love? No way! What does that have to do with Harry?" Eggsy wondered.

"Believe me. It works. We tested it on some of our new male recruits and they fell head over heels for our female ones," said Merlin.

"Well, did you knock some sense into them?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes, we did. I had to knock a few of them out. As for Galahad, I think she wants to use it on him," said Merlin.

"Well, we need to save him," said Eggsy.

"Yes, and I have a plan, so listen closely," said Merlin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He could feel he was laying on something soft. He searched for his glasses and found them on the table next to the bed. He put them on and took in his surroundings. The room was beautiful. The lamp shades were green, and so was the comforter. The carpet was green, too.

 _Hmmm…She must be fond of that color,_ thought Harry.

That wasn't the only realization Harry made. He discovered he was wearing emerald green pajamas.

"She redressed me," Harry said. He tried to move to get up, but found he could not move his leg. He removed the comforter. One of his ankles was chained to the bed.

The door opened.

"Ah, I see you are awake," said Lola.

"Yes, it would appear so. At the moment, I kind of wish I wasn't," said Harry.

"Oh, don't be like that," said Lola. She was smiling.

"Where is my suit?" Harry asked.

"Oh. I am having one of my servants wash it," said Lola.

"I take it this is your room?" said Harry.

"Yes, but soon it will be ours," said Lola.

"What do you mean? I have no desire to take you back," said Harry.

Lola broke into a fit of laughter, "Oh, you still have your sense of humor. One of the things I always loved about you back in college. Another thing I always liked was how you never changed your mind about anything…Well, except when you dumped me," Lola sat down on the edge of the bed.

She leaned over to him. Harry backed up against the headboard.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" Lola asked. Her voice became seductive. She leaned into his neck, "Mmmmm…You're so warm."

Harry shook to get her off of him. Lola jumped up.

"Oh, so not a snuggler, I see," Lola said.

"No, and I would appreciate it if you would let me go," Harry said.

Lola became angry, "Don't you get it? I hold the cards here. You aren't going anywhere and don't expect for anyone in Kingsmen to come and save you."

"Oh, and why not?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, I guess I need to tell you now. I am planning to marry you tomorrow night," Lola said.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How are you planning to do that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I still have the ring you gave me years ago, so you already asked, and I'm in the process of choosing a dress. I don't want a long train; well, maybe, but not too long. I don't want to trip on it. What do you think?" 

"I'd say that you have gone completely mad," Harry told her; "I don't need Kingsmen or Eggy to get me out of this. I'm smart, as you saw at the bank."

"Well this time you won't outsmart me because I have something that guarantees you will stay with me. You see, I created this perfume that is a powerful love serum. It makes men fall in love with women. I plan to use it: You will be the first subject," said Lola.

Lola grabbed a red spray bottle from her vanity, "Oh, don't worry. You're going to love this one sweetheart. It has an extra kick to it."

Harry reached up and tried to take the bottle from her, but she fought him.

"Don't even think about trying to fight me. I don't wanna have to hurt you," she said.

She sprayed the perfume directly into his face. Harry's eyes went black for a moment, then back to focus.

"So, how does it feel?" Lola asked.

"It feels extremely brilliant," said Harry.

"I'm glad you like it," Lola said. She leaned in and kissed him again.

This time, Harry returned the kiss.

Lola took a key from inside her shoe and unshackled Harry from the bed. He stood up.

"Now, then…I have a plan to end Kingsmen. You'll help me, won't you my love?" Lola asked.

"Of course, my dear," Harry said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I told Eggsy Erwin to leave us alone, but I've got a feeling they will come here. When they do, we can kill them. What do you think?" Lola smiled.

"I like it. You are brilliant," said Harry.

Harry walked up behind Lola and circled his arms around her in an embrace.

"Oh, be careful. This is a ten thousand pound gown," said Lola. She continued, "Wait until after we have killed the Kingsmen."

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like the pleasure of killing Eggsy Erwin myself," said Harry.

"Of course, Darling. He's all yours," said Lola.

"Your dress is very pretty, by the way," Harry said.

He pushed her up against the wall, passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So now what's the plan?" Merlin asked Eggsy, putting on the glasses that resembled Harry's.

"We are going to rescue Harry," said Merlin, "I just need to locate where this Lola Night lives. I attached a tracking device to Harry before he left. He didn't notice."

Merlin began typing her name into the computer.

"I think I have it," he said.

"That was fast," said Eggsy.

"I'm guessing she will have the place well-guarded and have a bunch of security systems up," Merlin said.

"So then what are we going to do?" Roxy asked.

"We're going in," said Eggsy.

"Not just yet, Eggsy. We need something that can protect us from that perfume. Lancelot, you will be okay, but Eggsy and I will need some sort of protection," Merlin said.

Merlin brought out two silver bracelets.

"Here, put this on your wrist, Eggsy," Merlin said, handing one of the bracelets to Eggsy.

Merlin grabbed his car keys and they all headed out to the car. In about a half hour they arrived at their destination.

"How will this work?" Eggsy asked.

"When we go inside, Lancelot will take out some of Lola's guards. You will go and find Harry and retrieve him," Merlin explained. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes, sir," Eggsy and Roxy said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting out here," said Merlin.

Eggsy and Roxy got out of the car.

"Wow. Why is it all of the bad guys we battle have to be rich? Why can't we have a poor one for a change?" Eggsy asked.

Roxy and Eggsy headed up to the house. Eggsy clicked his heels together and the knife came out. He cut through the glass window, careful not to set off the alarm.

"Okay, come on," said Eggsy, stepping through the window.

Roxy followed him, "Well, I don't see anyone down here."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Eggsy, "Let's split up. I'll go look for Harry."

They separated. Eggsy took out his gun and went around the corner. Up ahead, he could see some light coming from one of the rooms. When he arrived at the door, he reached out to turn the doorknob. He felt a gun to his back.

"Put the gun down, Eggsy," said a familiar voice.

Eggsy turned around to meet the eyes of Harry Hart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eggsy stood frozen, "Harry, Please don't do anything. This isn't you. Lola has done something to you."

"You are wrong. She loves me, and I am willing to do anything for her," Harry said, and he knocked Eggsy to the ground.

Eggsy felt another gun to his back.

"Stand up," said a female voice.

Eggsy stood up and quickly spun around, trying to grab the gun from her. Lola moved her arm out of his reach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lola said.

"Let him go," said Eggsy.

"Not a chance. I've waited forever to have him back and I'm not about to let a little brat like you ruin it for me," said Lola.

"Is that really what you want? A man who is a slave? I mean, you can have anyone you want," said Eggsy.

"I could, that's true, but my love belongs to Harry," Lola walked around Eggsy and came close to Harry.

She laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arm around her.

"It's true, Eggsy. I'm in love," said Harry.

"Harry, no you aren't. It's the perfume," Eggsy argued.

"That's enough," Lola said.

Lola turned to Harry, "Protect your future bride. Kill him."

"Yes, my love," said Harry.

Harry kissed Lola's hand and turned to Eggsy, "I think it's time we end this."

"Please Harry. I don't want to hurt you," Eggsy pleaded.

Harry lunged at Eggsy, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh, come on, Eggsy. You can do better than that, I'm sure," Harry taunted.

"You're right, I can. But like I said, you are not in your right mind now. Harry, this isn't you," Eggsy thought he glimpsed the real Harry in Harry's eyes, but it didn't last long.

Harry took another punch at Eggsy, "Don't tell me who you think I am. That Harry is dead. This is me now."

"Harry, that's enough talking already. Kill him," said Lola.

Before Harry could make his move, a hand grenade landed in front of Eggsy. Roxy appeared in the doorway.

"Come on!" Roxy shouted, grabbing Eggsy and running with him toward the exit.

"I'm not leaving here without Harry!" Eggsy complained.

"We will have to come up with a better plan," said Roxy.

Eggsy realized she was right. They ran quickly. Eggsy heard the explosion. He looked back to see Harry and Lola, through the smoke, still in the house.

Eggsy knew this wasn't over, and that he would save Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Hart for a Hart Chapter 9

Merlin was waiting in the car.

"What happened?" He asked Lola.

"I think she used the stuff on him already. It looked like she wanted me to come here or something," said Eggsy.

"Well, I think it is because you're close to Harry, and she looks at you as being in the way," said Merlin.

"She's not going to get away with this! I'll kill her if I have to," said Eggsy.

"Eggsy, listen, just calm down," said Roxy.

'I'm sorry. I can't," said Eggsy.

"We need another plan," said Merlin.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Eggsy, "I mean, it was like Harry didn't know who I was. He believes I'm the enemy now."

"He only thinks that way because of that woman's perfume. What we need to do is to find some way to knock Harry out of it," said Merlin.

"But how?" Roxy asked.

"My point exactly," Merlin said as his phone rang.

"Hello," Merlin answered.

"Yes. Put Eggsy on the phone if you don't mind," said a female voice.

Merlin turned to Eggsy.

"Is it her?" Eggsy asked.

"Yes," Merlin answered.

"Give me that!" Eggsy took the phone.

"Lola? I'm here."

"Oh, good, Eggsy. Wow, you are well trained. I can see why Harry is so fond of you...I guess I should say ' _was'_ so fond…"Lola said.

Eggsy wanted to reach through the phone and strangle this woman.

"I will get him back," said Eggsy.

"Oh, keep dreaming. He's mine now," Lola said, "and if you try to pull another stunt like you did tonight, I will make Harry shoot himself in the head, so that way no one has him. Well, Eggsy, I'm afraid I have to go. My fiancé needs me."

"Don't you dare hang up this phone, you bitch!" Eggsy said.

"Oh, my. You have such a potty mouth on you. I see why Harry liked you so much, but I really do have to go," Lola said, hanging up.

Eggsy was pissed, "She's not gonna get away with this, Merlin! I need to stop her."

"And we will, but we need a new plan. I've hacked into Lola's computer and it seems she is planning a wedding. She plans to marry Harry tomorrow night," said Merlin.

"What? NO. She can't be planning that. HE doesn't really love her He's just not in his right mind," said Eggsy.

"Yes, we all know that, so here is what we do: Suppose Lola's wedding got interrupted?" Merlin started.

"Are you saying we crash the wedding?" Roxy asked.

"No, Lancelot, I'm insisting we crash it," said Merlin.

"I like it," said Eggsy, "But what about Harry? She said if we try again, she will make him kill himself."

"Then you will have to snap him out of it. She may have his mind, but not his heart. If you can remind Harry about your father, I think he might snap out of it," said Merlin.

"Do you really think it will work?" Eggsy wondered.

"It's worth a try for Harry's sake," Merlin said.

"Yes, I'm willing to try," said Eggsy.

"So am I," said Roxy.

They returned to Kingsmen headquarters.

"Okay, let's work on the plan, shall we?" Merlin said.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart for a Hart, Chapter 10

Lola looked at herself in the mirror. The wedding dress she chose was perfect: Long sleeves, silvery white. Tomorrow night was her night. She would be married to the man of her dreams. A part of her almost felt bad about the perfume thing, but the moment passed.

"He will thank me after this," she said.

"What was that, ma'am?" Erica said, as she looked at Lola.

"Oh, nothing. I have no doubt Kingsman will try to crash this wedding. Make sure they don't get anywhere near it- especially Eggsy Unwin. I especially don't want him there," Lola said.

"Yes, Miss."

Harry walked into the room, "Well, don't you look beautiful?"

"What are you doing? You can't see me in this dress! It's bad luck."

"I'm prepared to take that risk," said Harry, getting closer to her.

"Well, I'm not, so please leave."

"Oh, but I just had to see you," Harry said.

"Yes, I know you did, but at a better time," Lola said.

"Alright, I will leave you for now," Harry began to walk away.

"Wait, though. Before you leave, I would like a kiss," said Lola.

"Oh, anything for my future bride," Harry leaned in and kissed her.

"Alright, then, I will leave you," Harry said as they pulled apart. He walked out the door.

"Oh, my! He's so charming!" Erica said.

"Yes, he is, but don't get any ideas. He's mine!" Lola said.

"My apologies, Miss," said Erica.

"Tell the rest of the girls to be alert," said Lola.

"Of course, Miss," said Erica.

Erica left Lola alone to admire herself once again.

"Now that I've seen how well this perfume has worked, after I'm married I will sell it to women all-over the world. No girl will ever have the problem of finding love again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are we ready to go yet?" Eggsy asked.

"Not just yet. Here, in case you can't get through to Harry, this will knock him out," Merlin handed Eggsy a vial of red liquid.

"What will it do?" Eggsy asked.

"It's an antidote to Lola's perfume. Once you spray it on Harry, it should snap him out of it," Merlin said.

"Okay, so I guess we are going to take the car, then?" Eggsy asked.

"Oh, no. this time I got us aiming better. Come," said Merlin.

Merlin led both Eggsy and Roxy down to the garage. There were two Harley Davidson motorcycles, one red and one black.

"Merlin, you never fail to disappoint," Eggsy said.

"Dibs on the red one!" Roxy called.

"Fine with me," said Eggsy, "I want the black one."

Eggsy and Roxy got on their bikes.

"Alright, now I'm sure the plan will work better this time. Do you both remember what you are supposed to do?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I remember. I take out her security system while Eggsy goes to find Harry," said Roxy.

"Eggsy, keep that antidote safe," said Merlin.

"Yes, I know, Merlin.

"Eggsy," Roxy spoke softly to him, "I've never driven one of these before."

"Neither have I," said Eggsy, "But it should be pretty simple. Think of it as like riding a powerful bike."

Eggsy brought the bike to life and rode out ahead of Roxy.

"Hey, I think I got it," said Roxy, riding up beside Eggsy.

"See, I told you that you could do it," Eggsy smiled and turned his eyes back to the road.

He thought about the bottle in his bag. He remembered the first time he met Harry.

 _Don't worry, Harry, I'll snap you out of it,_ Eggsy thought.

Once they reached Lola's mansion, they stood outside while Eggsy got out his gun.

"Okay, come on. Let's climb over the gate," he said to Roxy.

He began to climb.

"Eggsy, don't!" Roxy yelled.

The next thing he knew, the gate shocked him and he fell down.

"Eggsy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine- just a little shook up."

Eggsy called Merlin, "Hey, um, Merlin. We got a problem. There's an electric fence."

"I know. Listen, I got the code: 45637," Merlin said, "There should be a power box there next to the gate."

"Yes, I see it," Eggsy said.

"Good. Open it and type in the code."

"Watch it!" Roxy screams, but she is too late.

Before Eggsy could open the box, he felt a gun at his back. He looked up to see one of Lola's guards.

"Mistress, we caught an intruder," said the guard. His voice sounded familiar; the last time Eggsy heard that voice was V Day.

Eggsy turned around to see a guy his age, with dark hair.

"I thought you died," Eggsy said.

"Well, bad news for you. I'm alive," said Charlie.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"So what's the deal now, Charlie? Still mad that Kingsmen kicked you out?" Eggsy asked.

"No. I'm actually happy you guys did that…I got a new job now. See, Miss Lola has given me a job as one of her guards and she also wanted me to make sure you don't interrupt her big day," Charlie said.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm going to ruin it anyway, regardless of what you do," said Eggsy, and he punched Charlie.

"Fine by me. I've been looking forward to doing this for a long time," Charlie said.

"Bring it on!" Eggsy said.

Charlie threw a punch, but Eggsy moved to the side and Charlie ended up punching the wall.

"See, that's the problem, Charlie. You were too much of a wimp. No wonder Arthur picked you as a candidate. You and he were just alike- both cowards," said Eggsy.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Charlie said, rushing back toward Eggsy.

Suddenly, Charlie fell to the ground. Eggsy saw Roxy standing there with her gun.

"Thanks, Roxy," Eggsy said.

"Yes, well, we need to hurry. It's just a tranquilizer, so it won't last long," said Roxy.

Eggsy went back over to the gate and entered the code again. The gate opened.

"Okay, come on," said Eggsy.

They ran to the house.

"We need to go around back. I think that's where the wedding is taking place," said Eggsy.

He was right. Lola had on a long, white dress, and Harry a black tuxedo. He was just moments away from making the biggest mistake of his life and Eggsy knew it was now or never. As the preacher asked for objections, Eggsy sprung out- gun in hand.

"I object!" Eggsy shouted.

Lola looked toward the sound of the objection and spotted Eggsy.

"AAH! I told them not to let him in," she said.

"Don't worry, my love. I will take care of it," said Harry.

Harry and Eggsy walked toward one another. Eggsy readied the antidote Merlin gave him, keeping it hidden.

"Harry, listen. I'm doing this for your own good," said Eggsy.

He brought out the antidote.

"Oh, Eggsy, do you really think that's going to do you any good?" Harry slapped the bottle right out of Eggsy's hand.

"Harry, she doesn't love you! If she did, she wouldn't have sprayed you with her perfume. She's just using you!" Eggsy said.

"You're lying!" Harry said, taking out his gun.

"No, I'm not. Don't you remember my dad saved your life?" Eggsy hoped this would get through to Harry.

Something seemed to happen. Harry's eyes seemed to come back into focus.

"Yes, I remember. I promised him I would watch over you. What am I doing?" Harry was back.

Lola watched this whole scene from a distance.

"No!" she screamed, "You will not ruin this for me, you little brat!" Lola shot at Eggsy.

The bullet his Eggsy in the shoulder, but it bounced off.

"What? How are you still alive?" Lola asked.

"Kingsmen suits are bullet proof, Love," said Harry.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" Lola screamed.

"Sorry again, darling, but I'm afraid the wedding is off, "said Harry.

"What? No. The perfume…" Lola said.

"You only controlled his mind, not his heart," said Eggsy.

"No, that's not possible. It's supposed to control minds and hearts," said Lola.

Lola smiled, "Well, it doesn't matter."

She ripped the bottom of her wedding gown so that she could stand, and took off one of her spiked heels. She threw it at Eggsy, but he dodged it.

"I'm sorry, Love, but you will have to do better than that," he said.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," said Lola. She pulled out a knife and took off running into the house.

Eggsy turned to Harry, "Come on, we need to go after her!"

"Yes, we do," agreed Harry.

They ran into the house.

"Lola, you can't hide forever, Love. We'll find you," said Eggsy.

"You go left, I'll go right," said Harry.

"Gotcha", said Eggsy.

Eggsy took out his poison pen. He headed upstairs.

"Oh, Eggsy," Lola called to him in a low, creepy, seductive voice, "I know you're here. Gentlemen don't keep ladies waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Love," Eggsy appeared in front of her.

She tried to stab him with the knife, but he dodged it.

"I'm pretty quick, Sweetheart. You'll have to do better than that," said Eggsy.

She tried to stab him again, "You've been nothing but a problem from the beginning. I knew when I first saw you and Harry together."

Lola grabbed Eggsy by the throat and spun him around. In her other hand, she still held the knife. She turned quickly to see Harry holding a gun.

"Put the knife down, Lola, and let the boy go," he said.

"NO. He is what's standing in our way. Once he's gone, we can finally be happy,' said Lola.

"You're still on that? It's over. The perfume wore off," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter. Even if it did, I'm not going to give up," said Lola.

While she was distracted, Eggsy jabbed his poison pen into her arm.

"What?" Lola released Eggsy.

She stumbled backward and landed on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, especially demonbarber14. I love your reviews and thanks for helping me plan my next story, "Play On." As a special treat, I will include Valentine and Gazelle in "Play On."

Chapter 13

Eggsy looked at Lola on the ground. He knew she was dead. He recognized it from just a month ago, when he killed Gazelle. Eggsy looked at Harry and they ran to each other.

"Oh my God, Eggsy. I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" Harry pleaded.

"Yes, I forgive you," said Eggsy.

They both looked at Lola. Harry went to check her pulse.

"Is she dead?" Eggsy asked.

"No. She has a pulse. She's still alive, but she's paralyzed," said Harry, "It won't last long."

Lola opened her eyes, "You're forgetting I still have a gun in my hand," she said, trying to move her arm.

"Yes, you do, but unfortunately you are paralyzed my dear," said Harry.

Harry reached down to take the gun from her.

"So I suppose you're going to kill me now," she said.

"We should," said Eggsy.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I really did love you," said Lola.

"Love him?!" said Eggsy, "Oh, come on, Harry, you gotta at least let me sock it to this bitch! She's trying to say she loved you for real!"

"No. We don't kill people who are down and out. How about we give her a choice?" said Harry.

Harry turned his attention back to Lola, "Option one is we take you and lock you up or two, you give us access to the technology for your perfume and you can work for us."

Lola didn't know what to do, but the idea of sitting in a prison cell did not seem very glamorous.

Finally she said, "Okay, I'll join you guys."

"A good choice," said Harry, "Alright, Eggsy, help me with her."

Eggsy did as Harry said and grabbed her legs while Harry made sure her head was supported.

"Oh, and my dear Lola, I forgot to mention that you will be watched the whole time," said Harry.

"Who will be watching me?" said Lola.

"The Kingsmen will," said Eggsy.

Merlin and Roxy were waiting for them outside.

"So is this her?" asked Merlin.

"Yes. She's alive, but paralyzed for the time being," said Harry.

"Ah, I see. So now what?" asked Merlin.

"She's agreed to work for us, but I told her she would be watched. Would you be so kind as to do that for me?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind doing that."

Lola didn't say anything the whole time, but just looked away.

"You know, for a bad guy she doesn't have a lot to say," said Eggsy.

"She's probably not able to accept defeat yet," said Harry, "I'm sure she will learn with time-won't you, Lola?" said Harry.

"No. Now I'm wondering what I saw in you," she said.

Harry and Eggsy looked at each other and smiled.

Merlin dropped Harry and Eggsy off at Eggsy's house. Harry turned to Lola before getting out of the car. She just gave him a death glare, one that Harry seemed to find funny because he just smiled.

"Oh, don't feel too let down, my dear. Just be happy we let you live."

She spit on him.

"Well, isn't that very adult of you?" said Harry, taking a napkin and wiping the spit off his jacket.

"You are just so lucky I'm paralyzed right now, otherwise I would have your head," said Lola, "And know this, Harry Hart. I can do a lot better than you."

"Well, I pity the next man who gets with you," said Eggsy.

"You just don't shut up, do you?" said Lola.

"Sorry to disappoint you, love, but no," said Eggsy.

Eggsy turned back to Merlin, "You got her, right?"

"Yes. She won't bother you two again," said Merlin.

"Thank you," said Eggsy. He closed the door.

As Merlin drove away, Harry walked back into the house.

"I'm really sorry I treated you like a child, Eggsy," Harry said.

"Don't worry. All is forgiven...but next time doesn't go off on your own," said Eggsy.

"What are you saying? I'm the child now?" said Harry.

"No," said Eggsy. He began running to the other side of the house.

"Hey, Come back here!" said Harry. Harry started running after him.

"Ha! Catch me if you can, old man," said Eggsy.


End file.
